


Numb

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Poetry, Pre-Slash, Screenshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Jim feels when Spock is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Numb

My heart no longer beats erratic.

It slows now, barely audible.

I am numb, my blood has lost its warmth.

It runs cold in my veins.

I am lost without him.

I am dead as he is.

No longer breathing.

No longer a rational thought.

Let darkness consume me.

I no longer want to face the day.

Take me to where he is.

That is where I should be.

By his side, forever and always.

 

 

 

 


End file.
